1. Field
Embodiments relate to secondary batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are rechargeable. Secondary batteries are widely used in high technology electronic equipments, e.g., cell phones, laptops, camcorders, cars, etc.
A secondary battery may include an electrode assembly and an electrolyte. The electrode assembly may include a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator therebetween. The electrolyte may include lithium ions. The positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate of the electrode assembly may each include an electrode tab that protrudes outside of the electrode assembly.
The electrode assembly is contained in a case, and an electrode terminal may be exposed outside of the case. The electrode tabs may externally protrude outside of the electrode assembly to electrically connect to the electrode terminal. The case may have, e.g., a cylindrical or quadrangle shape.
One side of the case may be open, so the electrode assembly may be inserted into the case via the open side to be contained in the case. Here, a cap plate may cover the open side of the case. The electrode terminal electrically connected to the electrode assembly may penetrate the cap plate to protrude outside the cap. The electrode terminal and the cap plate may be electrically insulated from each other.